Gym Leader Flannery/RSE
Overview Flannery is the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Gym. She uses Fire types. In Ruby and Sapphire, Flannery uses two Level 26 Slugmas; one has Overheat, Smog, Light Screen and Sunny Day while the other has Flamethrower, Rock Slide, Light Screen and Sunny Day. She also uses a Level 28 Torkoal with Overheat, Body Slam, Flail and Attract. Flannery gives 2800 Poké Dollars, the Heat Badge, and TM50 Overheat when she is defeated. In Emerald, Flannery has four Pokemon instead. She has a Level 24 Numel with Overheat, Take Down, Magnitude, and Sunny Day, a Level 24 Slugma with Overheat, Smog, Light Screen, and Sunny Day, a Level 26 Camerupt with Overheat, Tackle, Sunny Day, and Attract, and Level 29 Torkoal with Overheat, Sunny Day, Body Slam, and Attract. Her Torkoal carries a White Herb. The rewards for beating her are the same as in Ruby and Sapphire. Tips for beating Flannery * Don't slack off: Flannery is one of those Gym Leaders that you want to defeat fast. All of her Pokémon (except Torkoal in Ruby and Sapphire) pack Sunny Day, a weather move that increases the strength of Fire moves by 50% (and decreases the power of Water moves, also by 50%). Her preferred Fire STAB is Overheat (except for one of her Slugmas in Ruby and Sapphire), a 140 Base Power move, which with the weather effect becomes a 315 base power move (x1.5 from STAB and x1.5 from intense sunlight) which will take down any Pokémon that is not specially bulky (like Graveler) and does not resist Fire-type moves. * Watch out for ailments: Her Torkoal and Camerupt have Attract, so using female party members to take them down is recommended. Another option is something with the ability Oblivious, like Numel. * Don't rely solely on Water: Slugma has Light Screen, which it may set up to reduce the damage of Special Attacks by half. Coupled with Sunny Day, which reduces Water damage by half, the weakness to Water-type moves is eliminated. Ground and Rock moves may serve you better in the fight if you lack a fast Water-type that can OHKO before Sunny Day is set up. * Don't underestimate the turtle: Torkoal is Flannery's ace and it is difficult. It knows Attract to immobilize male Pokémon, and Body Slam, which is a strong physical move that has a 30% chance of causing paralysis. However, Overheat is its main strategy, and the strong 210 base power (STAB included) move will threaten your Pokémon even before Sunny Day. In Emerald, her Torkoal holds a White Herb, allowing it to use Overheat at full power twice. Even after its Special Attack falls, it is able to threaten you with the aforementioned Body Slam. In Emerald, Torkoal has Sunny Day as its final move, allowing it to further increase the power of Overheat. In Ruby and Sapphire, it has Flail instead which it will resort to when its health is low. Despite the high damage it deals out, Torkoal's best stat is Defense, allowing it to weather Magnitudes and retaliate with Body Slam or Overheat. A long battle is required to defeat it. Good Pokémon to Use * Marshtomp - Resistance to Fire and the option to switch to Ground moves when your Water moves are weakened is wonderful. * Azumarill - If your Azumarill has Thick Fat, then, you can slowly take down all of Flannery's Pokémon with BubbleBeam. * Camerupt - If you can't beat them, join them. The resistance to Fire moves and the ability to use Magnitude helps a lot. Just watch out for Flannery's Numel's Magnitude. Her Camerupt lacks Ground moves, though. A Camerupt with Oblivious can also stop Attract shenanigans. * Gyarados - Great Special Defense, Intimidate to reduce Attack, an immunity to Ground, and a Water typing makes it a good wall. Dragon Rage is still relevant in this stage and allows for an easy defeat of the Torkoal. * Tentacruel - It has decent Special Defense and is a Water-type. The battle might take a while and require some Potion support, but Tentacruel's bulk should allow it to come out on top. * Hariyama - Its Thick Fat ability essentially gives it a Fire-type resistance, and its good bulk lets it survive Overheats granted Sunny Day isn't up. Category:Hoenn Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald